A Story Chapter 1
by BlueDiamond137
Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja single yang memiliki seorang anak.Sungmin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang dikelola oleh keluarga CHO,dan dari sanalah ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun,si bungsu dari keluarga Cho.Dan disisi lain,seorang namja ambisius tengah mengincar anak Sungmin dan mengancam keselamatan Sungmin dan anaknya.Dari situlah,Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menjaga keduanya. ( "


**By: Song Ha Jin**

Chapter 1

Genre : Romance,Drama

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS,Bahasa tak teratur,typo (es),DON'T BASH my cast

Disclaimer : Cast belong God and their sELF,this fanfict is mine,do not copy paste without permission.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Hapy Reading^^

**oOo**

**Sungmin's POV**

Menjejaki rerumputan hijau yang membentang di depan mataku. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitku. Mendengarkan kicauan burung yang begitu merdu. Dan merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyapaku pagi ini. Sungguh….hari ini benar-benar pagi yang sempurna.

"Lee Sungmin!",

"Ne? ^^",

Aku Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang biasa-biasa saja,hehe. Usiaku 23th,saat ini aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga CHO sebagai seorang sekertaris. Barusan yang memanggilku adalah Kim Ryeowook. Dia sahabatku,dia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Dia asisten pribadi salah satu orang yang memiliki andil dalam perusahaan itu. Cho Jong Woon,atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Ya,dia lebih suka orang-orang memanggilnya Yesung. Dia bilang lebih berseni.(?)

"hey! Kau kenapa sendirian disini?",tanyanya ramah. Dia ini benar-benar yeoja yang murah senyum. Ibaratkan bunga,dia itu bunga matahari yang selalu mekar dan tampak bersinar. Badannya mungkin mungil,tapi dia yeoja yang tangguh.

"aku sedang mencari udara segar….",

"kau dengar tidak adik Yesung-ssi akan kesini?",

Aku menoleh ke arahnya."benarkah? yang mana?",tanyaku cukup penasaran.

Ryeowook membuka tab-nya,dan memperlihatkan foto seorang namja. Namja yang kelihatanya lebih muda dariku."ini.. namanya Cho Kyuhyun..",

"wah..terlihat masih sangat muda.. berapa usianya?",tanyaku sambil terus menatap foto itu. Hey.. bocah ini terlihat berwibawa.

"ehhmm,….seumuran denganku..22,,mungkin…",jawab Ryeowook ragu.

"uhmm… haha… ya sudah! Ayo kita masuk! Istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir…",

Hhh…kami berdua pun masuk ke kantor. Kembali pada tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus kami periksa tanpa ada kesalahan. Baiklah! Semoga hari ini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

OOO:::OOO:::OOO:::OOO:::OOO:::OOO:::OOO:::OOO:::OO O:::

Sudah jam 2.. sudah waktunya aku menjemput pangeran kecilku. Heemm…. Ya… aku sudah memiliki seorang putra. Bukan putra kandungku. Dia anak dari kedua sahabatku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Siwon dan Kibum. *ampun siwonest sama snowers*

Aku sangat menyayanginya dan menganggapnya seperti putraku sendiri,dia benar-benar merubah hidupku. Benar-benar seorang malaikat kecil yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaniku.

"sungmin unnie… kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?",tegur Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"eh? Aniya.. hanya teringat Sibum~",jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Ya,dia tau tentang Sibum,dia juga sangat menyayangi Sibum.

"Sungmin!",

Sebuah suara yang khas membuat aku dan Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang. Ah! Itu Yesung-ssi,atasan kami. Dia presdir bagian menanganan proyek,semua proyek perusahaan ini dia yang mengurusnya. Dan jarang sekali yang gagal.

"Tolong fotocopy kan berkas ini. Dan juga… tolong jemput adikku dibandara. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi.. ingat! Jangan terlambat untuk menjemputnya…",ucapnya sambil memberikan map berwarna coklat padaku.

"Baik,sajangnim..",aku membungkuk dan menerima berkas yang ia serahkan.

"Wookie .. keruanganku…",Dia memanggil Ryeowook apa barusan? Wookkie?

"hee? Ba-baik..",kulihat Ryeowook melambai padaku sebelum mengikuti Yesung-ssi. Heyy… sepertinya aku melihat ada cupid disekita mereka. Hihihihihi..

**Normal POV**

Sungmin sudah berada dibandara Incheon saat ini. Setelah mem-fotocopy berkas yang diserahkan Yeusng tadi,Sungmin segera berangkat.

"ah? Ahjussi…bolehkah saya minta kertas?",tanya Sungmin pada seorang namja paruh baya di dekatnya. Ahjussi itu memberikan sebuah kertas yang cukup besar kepada Sungmin."kamsahamida…",

"eehhmm,.. Cho Kyuhyun ya…",Sungmin mulai menulis nama Hangeul namja yang akan ia jemput."yup! selesai!",

_'Pesawat dari London segera mendarat(?)'_ *ngak bakat jadi petugas bandara =="v*

"ah! Sudah datang! Aku harus paling depan!",

Setelah mendengar pengumuman barusan,Sungmin pun bergegas menuju barisan para penjemput(?). Ia berdiri paling depan,mengingat badannya yang-ehem-agak pendek.

"aduh..lama sekali.. aku masih harus ,menjemput Sibum~

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru bandara itu. Dan akhirnya…

"gotcha! Itu dia!",

**Sungmin's POV**

Ah! Setelah berjejal-jejal dan melihat-lihat area sekitar Bandara,aku melihat sosok namja tinggi yang berdiri cukup jauh dariku. Aku yakin dia Cho Kyuhyun itu. Aku 'kan sudah melihat fotonya tadi. Gayanya sih cool,berbeda dengan foto-nya di HP Ryeowook. Eh? Tapi… dia tidak melihat ke arahku.

"eh? Aish! Paboya Sungmin.. kau lupa mengangkat kertasnya!",

Ah! Pantas dia tidak kesini. Kertas yang bertuliskan namanya taid belum kuangat,wajar dia terlihat kebingungan. Ehhmm.. setelah sekitar beberapa menit kemudian,dia menoleh dan tepat melihat ke arahku. Ia pun berjalan mendekat.

"ya! Kau yang menjemputku?",tanyanya sambil melihatku.

"i-iya,tuan…",jawabku kikuk. Jujur saja,sekarang aku benar-benar gugup dan takut kalau aku memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk pada adik dari atasanku ini.

Aduh,Kyuhyun-ssi terus menatapku. Ugh! Tatapan itu penuh dengan penilaian. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Apa rambutku berantakan? Ah! atau bajuku tidak rapi?

"Kau tahu? Kertas yang kau pegang itu terbalik.. eoh?",

**'GUBRAKKK'**

"Mwoya?",mendengar ucapannya barusan,aku pun segera melihat kertas yang ku pegang. Aish! Benar..kertasnya terbalik. Huee.. aku malu sekali. Rasanya ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup. Kali pertama bertemu seseorang yang begitu penting. Aku sudah membuat kebodohan. Haish!

Memalukan sekali kau Lee Sungmin."Joi-joiseonghamnida…",

"Kh! Ayo cepat kekantor!",

"eh?",aku menoleh ke belakang. Sejak kapan dia sudah sejauh itu? Perasaan tadi dia masih berdiri dihadapanku.

"ya! Ppalliwa!",ia berseru dengan nama kesal. Aish! Tidak sabaran sekali dia ini. Ugh!

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai dia Korea. Haishh…. Yesung hyung ada-ada saja menyuruhku ikut mengurus perusahaan. Apa tidak cukup dengan bantuan karyawan-karyawannya saja? Ugh!

Ah iya! Kalian tentu sudah tahu aku 'kan? Aku Cho Khyuhyun,putra bungsu keluarga CHO. Bisa dibilang aku ini jenius*=="*diusiaku yang baru 22 tahun ini aku sudah lulus S2,dan bergelar master. Hahaha..

Aku tahu aku benar-benar jenius. Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dalam mobil mungil milik yeoja,yang katanya sih.. sekertaris di perusahaan keluargaku itu. Ntahlah dia ini sekertaris siapa. Yang jelas.. Dia ini mungil sekali. Tingginya hanya sebatas dadaku. Wajahnya sih.. eehmm… aegyo.. apalagi dengan 2 gigi kelincinya itu. Membuat gemas. Eh? Aish! Apa-apaan kau Cho Kyuhyun. Berhenti untuk membicarakannya! Tapi memang tidak dapat dipungkiri sih,kalau dia manis sekali.

"e-ehm,.. Tuan.. apa.. saya boleh meminta izin?",aku mendengar suaranya yang agak gemetar saat berbicara padaku. Dia terlihat sedikit gugup. Oh ..ayolah.. aku tidak menggigit!

"Kemana?",tanyaku sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari spion depan.

"Menjemput putra saya..",

Eehh? Putra? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia sudah punya putra?

"Kau… sudah punya putra?",tanyaku memastikan. Mungkin saja tadi aku salah dengar.

"iya,tuan…",dia tersenyum. Ah,sepertinya dia serius. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut juga,tidak kusangka dia sudah berkeluarga.

**TK Sapphireblue**

**Normal POV**

Sungmin turun dari mobilnya. Sementara sang tuan muda,Cho Kyuhyun,tetap berdiam diri di dalam sambil mengutak-atik i-Phone miliknya. Ia malas untuk turun,toh Sungmin juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan lama.

"Dimana Sibum ya~? Biasanya dia sudah menunggu di sini.. apa dia belum keluar ya?",

Sungmin terus melihat kesekeliling sekolahan itu. Biasanya Sibum akan menunggunya di depan gerbang. Tapi ntah kenapa..kali ini tidak ada. Tiba-tiba perasaan Sungmin pun menjadi tidak enak. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sibum kecilnya.

"aku tidak mau! Aku mau tunggu Umin umma!",

'**DEG!'**

Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia yakin,itu suara Sibum! Dan mata kelincinya itu membulat saat melihat anaknya bersama seorang namja dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan masker dengan warna senada serta sebuah topi sedang berusaha membujuk Sibum agar mengikutinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali,yeoja itu pun langsung berlari menghampiri namja itu dan Sibum.

"YA!",seru Sungmin keras. Namja yang masih berusaha menarik Sibum itu pun menoleh karena terkejut. Begitu juga Sibum,ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara sang umma.

"Umma~!",Sibum melepaskan tangan dari namja itu dan berlari kearah Sungmin.

"NUGUIMNIKKA?!",bentak Sungmin tidak suka. Ia segera menggendong Sibum dan memeluknya erat.

"Berikan dia padaku…", ucap namja itu dari balik maskernya.

"Siapa kau? Apa hak-mu atas Sibum?",tanya Sungmin marah.

"Berikan saja!",namja itu tetap bersikeras. Ia mendekat dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar melepaskan pelukannya pada Sibum. Dan Sungmin tentu dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahanka anaknya.

"Dia putraku!?".

"Aniya! Dia bukan putra kandungmu!",Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan namja yang ntah siapa itu. Namun sedetik kemudia ia mengerjap saat tangan besar namja itu kembali menarik Sibum.

"YA! Berhenti!",

"eh?!",keduanya,baik Sungmin maupun namja itu menoleh saat mendengar bentakkan yang sangat keras itu. Rupanya itu suara Kyuhyun,mungkin ia bosan berada di mobil dan memutuskan keluar. Kebetulan sekali,setidaknya Sungmin dapat sedikit lega.

"Umma…hiks..",Sibum yang ketakutan memeluk leher Sungmin dengan erat.

"Kau siapa berani ikut campur?",tanya namja misterius itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas kau tidak berhak membentaknya seperti itu!",ucap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia melanglah berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin serta Sibum merapat ke balik punggungnya."Jangan memaksa kalau dia tidak mau!",

"K-kyuhyun-ssi?",Sungmin menunduk sambil terus memeluk Sibum yang menangis lirih.

"Aku mau anakku! Apa itu salah? Itu hak-ku!",ucap namja misterius itu sambil mencoba menggapai Sibum yang ada di gendongan Sungmin.

'sreett!'

Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangan orang itu dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun juga menatap tajam orang itu.

"Ka..",ucap Kyuhyun dingin masih dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat tangan(?) namja itu.

"Berikan dulu anak itu! Baru aku pergi!",

"KA!",

Semua diam. Cukup dengan suara seperti itu dan tatapan dingin khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun,namja itu segera mundur beberapa langkah. Aura disekitarnya seakan-akan berubah. Suara Kyuhyun barusan memang cukup nyaring,beberapa orang yang melintas disana pun menoleh. Dan membuat namja misterius itu gelagapan. Namja itu menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"A-awas kau Lee Sungmin!",namja itu menunjuk tepat ke arah Sungmin yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menaiki mobilnya.

'Merepotkan. Lagipula.. Lee Sungmin ini.. Kenapa tidak menyuruh suaminya saja yang menjemput? Aneh..apa rumah tangganya terganggu ya?',batin Kyuhyun seraya membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin dan Sibum."sudah pergi.. tenanglah..",ucap Kyuhyun.

"Go-gomawo,Kyuhyun-ssi..",jawab Sungmin gugup,badannya sedikit gemetar. Sedangkan Sibum kini memeluknya semakin erat.

"Ehmm… Siapa sih dia?",tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak bermaksud ingin tahu masalah orang lain,hanya saja bukankah itu wajar ia tanyakan. Mengingat ia juga melihat kejadian ini.

"Sa-saya tidak tau,Kyuhyun-ssi..",jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Tapi dia tau nama-mu..",Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya."Ah..sudahlah… ayo antar aku ke kantor!",

"Baik..",

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kemobil Sungmin dan segera melesat ke kantor. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih setir,karena Sibum—anak Sungmin—benar-benar tidak mau turun dari gendongan ummanya.

**oOo KyuMin are Destiny oOo**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Haduuhh… lelah sekali! Untung sekarang aku sudah berada di apartement Yesung hyung. Ehmm.. apartementnya tidak buruk juga,cukup besar. Sofa yang saat ini kududuki pun nyaman sekali. Sepertinya menyenangkan tinggal disini. Lagipula aku malas mau mencari apartement. Kalau disuruh pindah? Dengan senang hati aku akan menyuruh Yesung hyung mencarikan dan membayarkan apartement untukku. Hahaahhaha.. aku baik sekali ya(?) #eh

"Ini makan malam-mu,Kyu..",Yesung hyung meletakkan sepiring spaghetti kesukaanku di atas meja. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa sebrang.

"gomawo,hyung..",aku segera menegakkan dudukku dan memakannya dengan lahap."Wahh… kau pesan dimana? Enak sekali..",ucapku seraya menatapnya kaget.

"Aku yang memasaknya evil… ==" Hargailah sedikit …",jawab Yesung hyung seraya menatapku datar.

"Hahaha..Bercanda. Tapi sejak kapan kau bisa memasak,hyung?",

"Sudah makan saja..",ucapnya lagi. Hmm..dasar. Apa sih yang ia baca? Ah! Oh iya,aku 'kan ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya ya."Hyung!",panggilku.

"ehm?",Yesung hyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku."Ada apa,Kyu?",tanyanya.

"Lee Sungmin itu….. Sekertarisnya siapa?",tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Yesung hyung menutup majalah yang ia baca,sepertinya itu majalah bisnis walau aku tidak yakin itu majalah bisnis.

"Sungmin ya? Ehhmm.. dia sekertaris bagian keuang-eh? Kenapa kau bertanya? Tertarik ya?",

"Mwo?",aku meletakkan garpu yang kupegang saat mendengar ucapan Yesung hyung itu."Ani.. aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Apa kerjanya bagus?",

Yesung hyung mengangguk lalu tersenyum hangat."Sangat bagus..",

Aku ikut mengangguk. Sepertinya memang kinerja si Sungmin itu bagus. Yang kutahu Yesung hyung orangnya 'kan jarang memuji orang lain kalau tidak ada buktinya. Contohnya? Aku sendiri..==" dia bahkan menganggapku menyogok agak mendapatkan titleku sebagai Master.

"Oh iya… dia sudah menikah ya? Dia sudah punya anak 'kan?",

"Eh? Kau banyak tanya sekali… kau benar-benar ingin tau ,Kyu?",aku melirik kearah lain. Sekedar menghindari tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Ka-kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah.. aku 'kan hanya bertanya..",

" .ck… jangan begitu.. baiklah akan kuberitahu..",ucapan Yesung hyung membuatku sedikit semangat. Eh? Hey? Kenapa semangat? Aneh...Cho Kyuhyun apa kau tertular keanehan Yesung hyung-mu ini?

"Sibum itu…anak dari kedua sahabatnya. Sungmin mengasuhnya sejak masih bayi dan satu lagi.. Sungmin itu belum menikah.. jadi ada kesempatan untukmu,Kyu.. hahahaa",

"Hyung! Aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya…",seruku tak trima saat dia terus-terusan menggodaku. Aku 'kan tidak menyukai Sungmin,apa terlihat seperti itu?

'Ehm… Baiklah,jadi anak itu anak dari sahabatnya ya? Kenapa dia yang merawatnya ya? Apa saking baiknya kah dia?',batinku masih bingung. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ingin tahu tentang dia. Yang jelas AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA. Aku hanya penasaran. *apa bedanya? =="*

"Kenap-","Karena orangtua Sibum sudah meninggal..",

'**DEG!'**

"Heeee? Da-darimana kau tahu.. aku—aku mau menanyakan itu? Kau membuatku takut,hyung…",

"Terlihat di wajahmu..",jawab Yesung hyung sambil menunjukku dengan jari mungilnya.*maaf ya Clouds*

"ish! Menakutkan! Aneh!",

"YA!",

"hahahahaa..",

Lebih baik aku kabur,daripada aku harus dihajarnya. Atau dihukum mencuci kandang kura-kura bodohnya itu. Hahaha..

"TERIMAKASIH SPAGETTINYA HYUNG!",

:OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO: :OoO:

** Sungmin's House**

**Normal POV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi yeoja kelinci itu terlihat masih enggan memejamkan mata dan menyusul makhluk manis di pelukannya kealam mimpi. Sungmin masih kepikiran tentang kejadian tadi. Orang misterius itu membuatnya benar-benar takut.

"Siapa ya orang aneh itu..?",gumam Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Sibum yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Drrtt… Drrttt… i-Phone pink milik Sungmin bergetar. Menandakan ia mendapat sebuah pesan. Sungmin mengambilnya dari meja kecil disisi ranjang.

'**One Messages'**

_'klik!'_

Setelah menekan tombol hijau di layar touchnya,pesan itu terbuka.

From: 0170-567-610

'_Berikan Sibum padaku.. secara baik-baik! Atau aku akan merebutnya darimu. Ingat kata-kataku Lee Sungmin! Aku bisa merebutnya kapan saja!'_

'**DEG!'**

'trakkk!'

Sungmin meletakkan i-Phonenya dengan kasar ke meja setelah membaca isi pesan dari nomor asing itu. Dadanya bergemuruh tak tenang,ia yakin tidak pernah memberikan nomornya kesembarang orang. Bagaimana bisa ada orang aneh yang mengiriminya pesan seperti itu? Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sibum.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya orang itu?",gumam Sungmin gusar. Ia takut kalau orang itu kembali datang disaat seperti ini,disaat tidak ada orang untuk dimintai pertolongan.

"Ingat Sibum! Kalau kau tidak kenal,jangan mau diajak pulang.. Arra?",

"nde,umma~",

"Anak pintar. Sana masuk..",

"Nde~ calanghae umma~",

'**CUP~'**

Sibum mencium pipi Sungmin sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Sungmin pun berjalan ke mobilnya. Tentunya dengan perasaan yang masih was-was.

"haish.. aku tetap tidak tenang..",

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tenang. Dia terus mondar-mandir di depan mobilnya. Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah berada di kantor. Hari ini akan diadakan rapat penting tentang project baru dan juga ada acara perkenalan untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tetap belum berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi?",

"nde?",Sungmin menoleh saat merasa dipanggil.

"sedang apa disini?",tanya yeoja berparas manis. Sepertinya salah satu orang tua siswa atau.. ya semacamnya.

"oh.. aku habis mengantar Sibum.. anda sendiri? Nona Hyukkie?",

"saya habis mengantarkan keponakan..",Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah."anda tidak ke kantor?",

"eh? Hmm.. sebenarnya.. begini..",Sungmin mengigit bibir plumpnya."aku…khawatir.. kemarin ada orang misterius mau membawa Sibum..aku.. aku takut orang itu datang lagi..",

"Omo~ oh.. ehmm.. tapi bagaimana pun juga anda harus ke kantor 'kan? Begini saja… biar saya yang menjaga Sibum.. kebetulan. Hyera adalah teman sekelas Sibum..",

"ah? Jeongmal?",tanya Sungmin berbinar. Akhirnya ada rasa lega yang menyusup di hatinya.

"eung~ ini nomor saya…",Eunhyuk menyerahkan _Handphone-_nya. Sungmin pun mencatatnya,kalau-kalau nanti dia cemas lagi. Jadi dia tinggal menghubungi Eunhyuk.

Lega rasanya.. Sungmin percaya Eunhyuk akan menjaga Sibum. Walaupun tidak terlalu akrab,tapi ia tau Eunhyuk orang yang baik.

"baiklah,Hyukkie.. saya titipkan Sibum… Kamsahamnida..",ucap Sungmin seraya membungkuk sopan.

"ne.. jangan sungkan…",

Setelah itu Sungmin segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat menuju ke kantornya. 15 menit sudah rapat itu berjalan. Dan sekarang Sungmin harus buru-buru sampai disana,kalau tidak mau atasannya marah.

oOoOo

** Office**

"omo~ omo~ aku telat... Ya Tuhan.. mati aku…",

Sungmin terus bergumam sambil berlari menenteng High heelsnya.'Lee Sungmin.. habislah kau kalau sampai Yunho-ssi mengamuk…',

'ceklek!'

"Per—Permisi~",sapa Sungmin pelan.

'sssiiiinnnggggggggg'

Yesung yang kebetulan sedang mempresentasikan projectnya menoleh saat mendengar suara halus Sungmin. Begitupun beberapa orang yang ada disana. Yesung menghela nafasnya sejenak melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum sungkan.

"Sungmin unnie~?".sentak Ryeowook seraya membulatkan mata indahnya itu,dengan lirih tentunya.

"Joi—joiseonghae. Saya.. terlambat..",ucap Sungmin segan. Ia memasang highheelsnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sebelah atasannya. Presentasi yang sempat tertunda tadi pun kembali dilanjutkan.

"Darimana saja kau?",tanya sang atasan lirih.

"Mian,sajangnim~",jawab Sungmin tak kalah lirih. Ia nyengir imut(?) merasa bersalah.

"ck! Lain kali jangan terlambat..",

"Baik,sajangnim.. hehe..",

**Sungmin's POV**

Fiuh~ untung saja tidak dimarahi. Aish! Yunho-ssi memang yang paling baik. Bebanku berkurang sudah. Hahahaha..

"Baik.. rapat hari ini selesai.. kita akan membahasnya lagi.. di rapat yang akan datang.. terimakasih..",

'_prok..prok..prok..'_

Salam penutup dari Yesung-ssi menandakan rapat sudah berakhir. Cepat sekali ya! Haha.. *Kamu yg telat Uming ToT*

Aku segera kembali ke meja-ku. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Para atasan juga sepertinya sudah benar-benar selesai berbincang. Itu artinya aku sudah tidak diperlukan diruang ini, heyoo… tugas menantimu Lee Sungmin!

"Minnie~~~!",

**DEG!'**

Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang…. Pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk… T_T Ya Tuhan jangan sekarang,aku mohon jangan sekarang.

"Minnie..minnie…minnie.. minnieeeeee~~!",

Suara itu? Hahh.. benar-benar dia sepertinya.. uueeee… Tuhan terbangkan dia keruangan suaminya dulu. Aku masih harus bekerjjaaaaaaa…Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Haish! Ya sudahlah,kuhadapi saja dulu. Semoga dia hanya sebentar disini.

"A-annyeong.. J-jae unnie~",aku tersenyum kaku pada seorang yeoja dewasa yang saat ini berdiri dibelakangku. aku bahkan takut untuk ...

"hheeyy~ Kenapa tidak menatapku,Minnie?",ucapnya terdengar manja,pasti saat ini bibir favorit Yunho-ssi itu tengah mengerucut.

_'sreett!'_

"uwaaa..!",

Aigoo.. Aku berteriak dengan refleks saat tiba-tiba kursiku berputar,dia ini kekuatannya besar juga. Setelah memutar kursiku sampai menghadap ke arahnya. Sekarang ia tersenyum cerah. Dasar Jung Jaejoong.

"Bogoshipeoooo~~~",ucapnya senang. Merasa berhasil menarik perhatian,unnie?

'_GREPP'_

"Unnie-yaaa~~!",Jae unnie memelukku erat sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipiku. Astaga,apa-apaan dia? Aku 'kan malu dilihat teman-teman kantor yang lain…T_T

Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan.. Jaejoong unnie ini adalah Istri Yunho-ssi,atasanku. Sejak dulu dia memang begini padaku,dia baik sekali. Parasnya juga cantik,berhati lembut. Tapi jangan bayangkan kalau dia marah.. Yunho-ssi pun akan bertekuk lutut. Hahahaha

Oh iya! aku juga lupa.. Yunho-ssi itu.. dia adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ini. Dia sepupu Yesung-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi. Yunho-ssi jarang berada di Seoul karena harus mengurusi perusahaan cabang.

"Minnie-ya.. temani unnie belanja ya..",

Hahh.. dia mulai merayu lagi dengan puppy eyesnya itu. Ayolah unnie.. aku 'kan bukan Yunho-ssi.

"ah? Mianhae unnie.. aku masih banyak pekerjaan...Lagipula nanti ada acara perkenalan..",tolakku sehalus mungkin.

"perkenalan?",Jaejoong unnie memiringkan kepalanya. Aih..dia imut.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan."eung~ acara perkenalan..untuk adik Yesung-ssi.. dia baru datang dari London.. dan katanya akan bekerja disini juga..",

"Heee? maksudmu Kyuhyun?",tanya Jaejoong unnie dengan ekspresi yang menurutku berlebihan. =,=

"i-iya,un.. wae?",

"Omo! dia sudah datang? aish.. kenapa si kepala besar dan si mesum itu tidak memberitahuku sih? ugh! ya sudah.. unnie ke ruangan Yeusng dulu..",Jae unnie mencium pipiku sekilas."Jalka Minnie~ hwaiting~~^o^9",

"N-ne...",

Aigoo.. Bagaimana bisa yeoja seanggun itu mengatai sepupu ipar dan suaminya sendiri seperti itu? membuat merinding saja!

"Sungmin..",

"Gyyaaa!,

OMO! Siapa yang mengagetkanku sih? Baru saja aku merasa lega. Mau membuatku sakit jantung mendadak apa? Perlu kuberi pelajaran rupanya.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatanku(?) untuk memaki orang yang berani-beraninya mengagetkanku. Hmm..!

"Ya! Jangan mengaget—",

Oh tidak..Mati aku..

'_Glek!'_

"—kan. Eh? K-Kyu..Kyuhyun-ssi?",rupanya orang itu dia. Ya Tuhan..matilah aku kalau sampai dia marah. Buru-buru saja aku membungkuk setelah tahu siapa orang yang nyaris kubentak tadi."Joi-Joisonghae..",

Haish! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau yang mengagetkanku itu dia. Sungguh aku tidak tahu.

"Hmm... Sudahlah.. antarkan aku ke ruangan Yesung hyung..",katanya sambil melangkah pergi. Ah,sepertinya dia tidak marah. Syukurlah, trimakasih Tuhan.

"Ba-baik...",aku mengikutinya. Tapi,masa sih dia tidak tahu ruangan hyungnya sendiri. Aneh..

**oOOOo**

**Normal POV**

**Yesung's Office**

'Oh! baiklah...bukankah ini sebuah reuni keluarga? kenapa aku disini?',gumam Sungmin dengan muka masam. Bayangkan saja,ia duduk di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sedang mengobrol dengan asiknya."ehmm.. Joiseonghae..",

Sungmin mengangkat tangan mungilnya. Dan sukses membuat empat pasang mata itu melihat ke arahnya. Sungmin jadi merasa ciut(?) dipandangi oleh orang-orang yang menurutnya terhormat itu.

"Bo-boleh saya permisi? saya masih punya pekerjaan..",ucap Sungmin gugup. Sesekali ia meneguk liurnya walau sulit.

""ya.. sana pergi..",suruh si magnae dalam kumpulan keluarga itu. Disebut kumpulan karena jumlah mereka lebih dari satu. Itu banyak 'kan?

Sungmin merengut kesal mendengar kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan itu..'bukannya berterimakasih sudah diantarkan.. malah mengusirku..',batinnya kesal.

"Kau jangan bicara begitu setan mesum..",kali ini Jaejoong yang bicara."kau boleh pergi,Minnie...nanti pulang kerja..temani unnie ya..",

"eh? i-iya.. permisi..",

Sungmin segera keluar sebelum mati makan 'kacang' di ruangan itu. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum diam-diam. Dia lebih memilih buru-buru ke meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Dia manis 'kan,Kyu?",

"Heh?",pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba,membuat Kyuhyun tersentak."Mwo? Nugu? Si Sungmin itu?",tanya Kyu balik. Jaejoong mengangguk semangat."Biasa saja..",

"Ah! geotjimal! kemarin saja.. kau menanyaiku macam-macam tentang si Sungmin itu... kau tertarik padanya 'kan?",ledek Yesung juga membuat Kyuhyun mendeathglarenya.

"eh? Ya! aku 'kan hanya bertanya.. apa itu salah?",Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Dia sekertarisku.. kenapa? eoh?",kata Yunho menyahut dengan mimik muka serius.

"Tidak papa.. aku tidak peduli..",kata Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Kau sendiri mau apa bicara begitu pada Kyuhyun,Jung Yunho? ehm?",Jaejoong segera menarik telinga kanan sang suami tercinta. Kata-kata Yunho tadi seakan-akan bahwa Sungmin itu miliknya. Padahal maksud Yunho 'kan tidak begitu.

"A-akh.. Boojae.. lepas! maafkan aku..!",

"Hahahaha... SSTI. Memalukan..",Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenanga melihat Yunho hyung-nya dijewer sang istri.

'Siapa suruh menyudutkanku..',batinnya bangga. Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih ke pintu ruangan Yesung yang setengah bagiannya adalah kaca itu. Matanya langsung menangkap objek yang begitu indah. Ya.. tentu saja.. Lee Sungmin.

'ehmm.. iya.. baiklah kuakui dia itu manis.. tapi kalau dibilang.. aku tertarik padanya.. sepertinya belum.. ah? haish! apa-apaan sih.. dia buka tipeku.. tipeku tidak semungil dia.. walaupun dia keliahatan enak dipeluk .. dan -eh? aarrgghh! Cho Kyuhyun! ada apa denganmu? lupakan! lupakan!',

**oOo**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Delete or Continue? ^^**

**Review please^^**


End file.
